My mind is spinning, my heart is beating
by Resha3
Summary: Sakura is confused. She has loved, but now... But she doesn't know who her heart beats for... She doesn't know who to love... Full summary inside Plz Read & Review. And the 8th chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Default Chapter

"My mind is spinning, my heart is beating..."  
  
*Dear Readers,  
  
I hope you like my first fic I wrote here. Please Read & Review ^_^. I will try to update fast, so please review. I humbly accept suggestions, comments and flames. . I would like to change a few things. First, Sakura is 13 years old. She is currently in junior high. Touya and Yukito and other people in their batch are only 16 years old. Syaoran is in Hong Kong. Eriol is in Japan with them. So…Let's start the fic!!!*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
Sakura Kinomoto looks just like a regular high school girl. Although looks can be deceiving. What others don't know, is that Sakura was a card captor. And that she had fallen in love... She had fallen in love, and got hurt. Her first love's name was Yukito. Although her love for him was not what she thought. She was hurt...  
  
Unknowing that somebody was loving her the way that she had loved Yukito. And that person was Syaoran Li. When Syaoran confessed his love for Sakura, he was too late. For he needed to leave, leaving Sakura curious. Curious and confused. She had never thought that about her feelings for Syaoran. It's been a few years... Sakura had tried to keep her feelings inside. She tried to lose all the feelings for Yukito. Eventually, Sakura treat him just like a brother. She got over it. She needed to go to school soon…  
  
It was one week before school was about to start…  
  
Sakura was skating along, she was running an errand for her dad.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Greeted a voice coming from behind her.  
  
Sakura stopped and turned around. "Oh! Tomoyo, it's you." Sakura replied, letting out a sigh. "Don't surprise me like that."  
  
The black haired girl smiled "Sorry about that." Then she noticed Sakura was carrying bags of groceries. "Where are you going with those groceries?" she asked, pointing at the bags.  
  
"Dad sent me on an errand. I'm on the way home." she replied cheerfuly. "I can't skate too fast 'cause I might drop these."  
  
"Let me help you then. I'm not busy." Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo." she said as she handed Tomoyo some bags.  
  
The two girls went to Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door. Touya opened it with a pale face.  
  
"What took you so long? Were the groceries too heavy for you?" Touya asked her teasingly.  
  
"No! I was just being careful not to drop anything." Sakura protested. "And it was a good thing Tomoyo helped me." she added as she glanced at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled.  
  
Touya approached Tomoyo and patted her head, "Thanks for helping Sakura with the groceries, Tomoyo. It might've taken her years to get home by herself."  
  
Tomoyo laughed quietly at Touya's joke.  
  
Nerves were popping out of Sakura's head. Then she quickly took off her skates and threw it at Touya.  
  
Touya glanced at her and caught the skates as it was about to hit his face. "Hey hey hey. Behave yourself, Sakura. We have a guest staying over for dinner." Touya cried, tossing it back to her.  
  
Sakura caught back the skates and simmered down. "A guest? And who could that be?"  
  
Then a lad with grayish hair and big glasses peeped out from the kitchen. "Oh, you're here Sakura." greeted the lad with a smile.  
  
"Wahh! Yukito! Your staying for dinner?" said Sakura, blushing a little. "I'll give the groceries to dad quickly." She said as she dashed to the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner as well, Tomoyo?" Touya asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shook her head a little. "No thank you, Touya. I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. My mom is probably waiting for me at home. Tell Sakura I said bye." said Tomoyo as she skated off.  
  
"She is such a sweet and polite girl, don't you think so Touya?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Yeah, at least I know Sakura has good friends."  
  
Yukito nodded in agreement. "Yeah…good friends."  
  
~meanwhile in the kitchen…~  
  
"Here are the groceries, dad." Sakura said as she placed the groceries near the sink.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura." said Fujitaka with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so just wait for it. I'll call you when it's ready."  
  
Saukra pouted "But dad," she mumbled. "I want to help you…"  
  
Fujitaka placed his hand on Sakura's head, "It's okay Sakura. I know you want to. But I can do this on my own."  
  
Sakura looked at him, and smiled. "Okay dad, I'll be in my rom." she said as she went out of the kitchen.  
  
Yukito and Touya were in the living room, having a conversation. Then Sakura passed by.  
  
"Sakura." Yukito called out.  
  
Sakura looked down, "What is it, Yukito?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"Would you like to join us here?" he asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head a little and said "No… No thank you, Yukito. I'll just go to my room." Then she went up the stairs and to her room.  
  
Yukito looked at the floor, "I wonder what's wrong with her Touya. She used to be such a cheerful girl." he mumbled.  
  
~in Sakura's room…~"  
  
Sakura opened the door. Then she jumped on her bed, with her head buried in the pillow. Keroberus approached her.  
  
"What's your problem, Sakura?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
Sakura shook his head, but with her head still buried in the pillow.  
  
"Ne, Sakura?" Kero mumbled. "Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
"Wahh! I can't help it, Kero. Yukito's so cute!" she squeled, blushing furiously.  
  
Kero whacked Sakura's head, "Hey! Get a hold of yourself! Look at the age gap. Your 13, he's 16." Kero explained to her.  
  
"So?!" Sakura shouted. "Age doesn't matter."  
  
Kero sighed, "I thought you've gotten over him."  
  
"I have! But I still think Yukito is so cute!" Sakura said, giggling.  
  
Then somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Huh? Come in!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Yukito opened the door, "Ne Sakura, dinner's ready."  
  
"Hai, I'll be down in a minuter." Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay." Yukito told her as he closed the door.  
  
"See you after dinner, Kero. Bye bye!" Sakura said as she ran out of her room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I hope you liked my first CCS fic! Plz be kind and review. I'll accept any! Just plz review! I might not write anymore if you don't review…. Put your e-mail adress so that I can personally thank you. If you put flames, put your e-mail adress so that I can ask how to improve my writing. Take care minna-san! 


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare and know

"My mind is spinning, my heart is beating..."  
  
Thanks sweet-captor for reviwing!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
chapter 2: Prepare and know...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sakura hurriedly ran down the stairs. Then, she suddenly tripped.  
  
"Wahhh!" she shouted as she fell on the staircase. "Ouch..." she mumbled.  
  
Yukito hurried to her aid, "Sakura, what happened?" he asked as he saw her lying at the edge of the staircase.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and her face turned all shades of crimson. "I... I just fell down the stairs, Yukito. It's nothing serious. I fell off these filght of stairs more than once." she said, trying to sit down.  
  
"That's what happens to kids that don't pay attention to where they step." mumbled Touya as he scratched his head.  
  
"Oh be quiet, oniisan!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Do you need help, Sakura?" asked Yukito.  
  
Sakura looked at Yuito and shook her head vigorously. "N-no thank you, Yukito." she managed to say. "I can get up on my own." said Sakura as she tries to get up.  
  
Then Yukito quickly carried her in his caring arms. "I know that must've hurt. I'll just carry you to the table." he said, smiling.  
  
Sakura turned as red as a tomato, she blinked her big emerald green eyes in surprise.  
  
"Yukito, put her down. She might get used to being carried. She's already a teenager." Touya shouted.  
  
Yukito just smiled, and put Sakura down at her seat.   
  
"T-thank you.." said Sakura while looking down, trying to avoid Yukito's caring eyes.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Sakura." Yukito replied as he sat on his seat.  
  
"Your just so clumsy, Sakura." Touya said in an annoying tone.  
  
"It was an accident" cried Sakura.  
  
"That's enough already!" Fujitaka exclaimed. The two siblings kept quiet. "Don't quarrel in front of the food." he added.  
  
"What have you cooked for us, dad?" asked Sakura eagerly, ignoring the pain in her legs.  
  
"We have steak, fried rice, and the cake I baked will be ready later for desert." Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Wow! Ikadakimas!" said Sakura.  
  
They all ate, then they heard a bell ring in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! The cake I baked might be done now." Fujitaka said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Alright, there's going to be cake!" she said happily. "Ouch!" she mumbled as she felt a jolt of pain coming from her legs.  
  
Yukito, who was sitting beside her, looked at her. "What's the matter, Sakura?"  
  
"Eh-heh, nothing Yukito. Nothing..." she replied.  
  
"Does your leg hurt?" he asked.  
  
Sakura hesitated, "N-no. Not at all."  
  
Yukito smiled, "Whatever you say."  
  
"Here is the cake." said Fujitaka, carrying a three layered chocolate cake.  
  
"WOW! Otousan, that is so huge!"  
  
Touya stared at the cake, "Yeah dad, who's going to-"  
  
"It's looks so delicious..." Yukito mumbled.  
  
Touya glanced at Yukito and sighs "Oh yeah, Yukito's here..." he whispered to himself.  
  
They all had three slices of the cake. Except Yukito who had six, imagine that... Sakura took three slices and put them on a plate.  
  
"Where are you bringing that?" Fujitaka asked her.  
  
"Ummm... Upstairs, for...for a snack later." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll clean up." Fujitaka said as he went to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you, dad." Touya told him. "Hey Yukito, you know your way out, right?"  
  
Yukito gently nodded his head. "Yes I know, Touya. But I'll carry Sakura up to her room first." he told Touya.  
  
Touya sighed, "For the last time Yukito, Sakura doesn't need to be carried to her room."  
  
"Yeah, Yukito." Sakura seconded. "It's already late. And besides,"  
  
Yukito carried her in his arms again, "Don't worry about it." he said, smiling gently at her.  
  
"B-but..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Just hold this, okay?" Yukito told her, handing her the three slices of cake.  
  
Yukito went upstairs carrying her in his arms. He opened the door and placed her down on her bed. Then he sat on one of the chairs in Sakura's room.  
  
"Thank you, Yukito..." she whispered.  
  
Yukito smiled and gently kissed her on the forehead, "Good Night, Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed lightly, "G-good Night to you too, YUkito."  
  
Then Yukito stood up and went out of her room. Sakura lied down and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Then kero jumped out from under her bed. "I smell cake? Chocolate cake?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"The cake is on the table, Kero." she told him.  
  
"Yaay! I was right! It was cake." Kero cried as he started eating the cake.  
  
"Kero," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Huh? *munch* What is it, *munch* Sakura?"  
  
Sakura blanked out.  
  
"Ne, *munch* what is it?" Kero asked again.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. It's not important anyway. I'll go to sleep. Opening of classes will start soon."  
  
"Good night, Sakura." said Kero.  
  
Then Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a dep sleep.  
  
Time went fast, the opening of classes would be tomorrow. Sakura was with Tomoyo. They were skating around.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura started.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Aren't you excited about start of classes tomorrow?" she asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "A little. How about you?"  
  
"I don't know. Yeah, I guess." she replied.  
  
Then they saw a blue haired boy. They stopped and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Eriol looked at them and waved at them.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura went closer to Eriol. "What's up, Eriol?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Nothing much. Oh, has he told you?" Eriol asked them.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged confused looks. "Who told what?" Sakura asked confusedly.  
  
"Syaoran. He said he's arriving tonight." he told them. "He'll be attending class tomorrow."  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
"That's great! We can finally see Syaoran again." Tomoyo said happily. Then she looked at Sakura, "Hey Sakura, is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of it, "Oh no! I'm okay."  
  
"So, I'll see you girls tomorrow then. Ja ne." said Eriol as he wlked off.  
  
"Yeah Eriol, see you." Tomoyo said, waving bye to him.  
  
The day became night. Sakura was in her room, preparing for the first day of school tomorrow.  
  
"Wahh! Help me, Kero. My stuff isn't fixed yet." said Sakura.  
  
Kero sighed, "Alright. Like I have a choice."  
  
"Thanks Kero!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Wahh! that's my 2nd ficcy. Plz review!! Anything is accepted ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Look and See

"My mind is spinning, my heart is beating..."  
  
--.-- Wahh! Nobody's reviewing my fic. Ne, please review, or at least flame me. 'Cause I'm losing hope... I want to know if there are at least people who read my fics. My e-mail adress is mags_3sha@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3: Look and see...  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Kero looked for all the things that Sakura asked him to find for her. Kero was so tired, and so was Sakura. The two lied down flat on her bd of exhaustion.  
  
"Kero, it's been quite peaceful lately, don't you think so?" Sakura started.  
  
"Yeah, it's been awfully peaceful lately." Kero seconded.  
  
"Syaoran is coming back here you know." she said happily.  
  
"Syaoran?" Kero asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "The one you thought was a snobbish boy. With the brown hair, and brown eyes." she told him, squeezing her pillow.  
  
"Syaoran..." he mumbled. "Aha! The snobbish boy." he exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled at Kero, "Yeah, Kero. He's coming back..."  
  
Then Kero looked at her, "Is something the matter, Sakura?"  
  
"Me? No, nothings wrong. I'm fine, just fine..." she said as she lied down on her bed. "Good night, Kero."  
  
Then Kero flew down to his bed, "Yeah, good night."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tight.  
  
The following morning, Sakura woke up early. She stretched her arms and went to the bathroom. When she got out, she was in her uniform. Then she went downstairs and saw Touya eating quietly. Her father was beside him, eating as well.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Fujitaka greeted her while pouring juice into a glass.  
  
"Good morning, dad!" she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hurry up in eating, I'm almost done." said Touya.  
  
"Wahh! Already? I woke up early, and yet I can't catch up with you."  
  
Fujitaka shook his head, "Touya, my son, you can't leave yet."  
  
"Huh? Why not, dad?" Touya asked.  
  
"Because Yukito called up a while ago and said he was heading here."  
  
"Okay, I guess that'll be fine." he said.  
  
Sakura swallowed her last spoon of scrambled eggs. "Done!"  
  
"It's about time." mumbled Touya.  
  
Then, they heard knocking coming from the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Sakura.  
  
As she opened the door, she saw a brown haired buy, standing in front of her. He had soft brown eyes. Behind him was Yukito.  
  
"Good morning Sakura!" Yukito greeted her. Then he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Sakura, you didn't tell me Syaoran is coming back here." added Yukito.  
  
The boy was Syaoran, "S-syaoran?" asked Sakura. "Syaoran, is that...you?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head a bit.  
  
"I saw him passing by outside our house and thought you two would like to go to school together." said Yukito, smiling.  
  
"Uhh, sure!" said Sakura, pulling Syaoran and Yukito's hand.  
  
"Brother! Yukito's here!" Sakura cried.  
  
Touya went to Yukito, carrying his bag. Then Yukito took Touya's hand and hurriedly ran outside. "Waoh! What's your problem Yukito?" Touya asked, trying to slow down.  
  
Yukito just smiled and looked back at Sakura and waved at her. "Bye bye Sakura, Syaoran!" Then he stopped, "And tell your dad I dropped by." then he ran again.  
  
"Yukito, slow down!" Touya cried.  
  
"We're late, Touya!" Yukito replied.  
  
Touya looked at his watch, "We're not late yet. It's still quite early."  
  
"I made a bet with Nakuru that we'd get there earlier than her."  
  
"Man Yukito, why did you make a bet with her?"  
  
"I'll explain to you later, just hurry up."  
  
Sakura sighed, "Yukito's hyper today. He must've ate a lot." Then she looked at Syaoran, "So, shall we get going?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded and carried his bag. Then the two walked to school together.  
  
While they were walking, there was silence. Sakura wasn't used to this.  
  
"Ne, why are you so quiet, Syaoran?" she asked him.  
  
"No reason. It's been such a long time since I've last been here, that's all." he replied. "You still haven't changed, Sakura."  
  
"What's that suppossed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." he mumbled. Then he saw her turning a bit gloomy. "I mean don't get me wrong. It's nothing bad or anything. It's just kind of like the old days." he explained.  
  
"Oh..." said Sakura.  
  
Then they saw a boy by the fork in the road. The boy looked at them, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Eriol." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Good morning." He replied to her, waving at her. "Hey! Is that you Syaoran?" Eriol asked, staring at Syaoran's face.  
  
"Err, yeah Eriol. It's me." mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah!" a voice said, coming from behind them.  
  
The three looked behind them and saw Tomoyo. "Hello guys! Welcome back, Syaoran." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"This is great! We can all go to school together." said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Let's go then!" Tomoyo seconded.  
  
The four friends went to school together. As they got to the school, they were so surprised. The school was so huge! Since they were freshmen in school, they didn't know much of the rules. They all headed to their classroom. They saw some familiar and unfamiliar students in their class.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's them." said Eriol.  
  
"Hi Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki." Sakura greeted.  
  
Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki looked at them, and waved at them.  
  
"They haven't changed either." said Syaoran.  
  
As their teacher went in, they stood up. Their teacher looked quite young. He was quite tall, had brown hair and he wore glasses covering his dark blue eyes. He looked emotionlessly at his students. He seemed like a quiet teacher. Some girls whispers could be heard hovering in the room.  
  
"Good morning, students. Welcome to Hanadan high. I am your adviser, Mr. Van Luigi Diamond." he said, plainly.  
  
"Good morning, mr. Diamond." the students chorused.  
  
"I was just like that a few months ago. I just graduated, so you can say I'm just like you, a freshman." he stated. "You may sit."  
  
The students sat down and stared at their adviser.  
  
Mr. Diamond sighed, "Don't worry, just treat me like a friend. I know how you students feel." he told them. "Why don't you guys ask me some questions, first?"  
  
Many hands raised up in the air, but one girl immediately caught mr. Diamond's eyes. "Yes, the girl with emerald green eyes and auburn hair." he said, pointing at Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood up and looked into his eyes. "Mr. Diamond, you said that you wanted us to treat you like a friend, am I correct?" she asked, shaking.  
  
He nodded, "Yes. But, is that your question?"  
  
"My question is, what would you like us to call you?" she asked as she sat down again.  
  
"Hmm, that's a good question. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Sakura, sir. I am Sakura Kinomoto." she told him.  
  
"Well Sakura, you can call me sir Van, sir Luigi or simply sir D." he told the class. "Did I answer your queation properly, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Alright then, next quetion?" he asked again. "Alright, the girl at Sakura's right."  
  
Chiharu stood up and twisted her hair and bit her lip. "Sir, I am Chiharu Mihara," she mumbled, blushing, "I would like to ask...H-how old are you?" she asked, immediately sitting down.  
  
"Well Chiharu, I'm only 19 years old." he replied.  
  
Almost all the girl's mouths fell open.  
  
"Next question?" he asked. "Yes, the boy behind Sakura."  
  
Syaoran stood up and asked, "What subjects do you teach?"  
  
"And your name is?" he asked.  
  
"Syaoran Li." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, I teach english and sports."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
"What about that boy with the glasses, beside Syaoran, are you raising your hand?" asked Van.  
  
"Sir Van, what is your nationality? Correct me if I am wrong, but your name seems umm... American." Eriol stated. "And sir, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
"Clever question, Eriol. I thought nobody would ask that question. Well, if you must know, my parents are both Japanese and I was just born in the U.S." he explained. "Was my answer alright for you, Eriol?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, that's enough questions for now. It's time for you guys to introduce yourselves to me." said Van. "Let's start from left to right."  
  
The class introduced themselves to one another. Van seemed like a great teacher to Sakura and the gang. It was recess. They were in the canteen. They went to the canteen and there were no more tables left. They went outside near a big Sakura tree. They saw somebody sitting under the shade of the tree, leaning lazily on it's bark. As they looked to see who it was, to their surprise, it was their adviser, sir Van.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Well minna-san, PLEASE REVIEW!!! --.-- wahh! I really need to know if there are people who read my fics, please! 


	4. Chapter 4: People around me

"My mind is spinning, my heart is beating..."  
  
A really big thanks sweet-captor! You make me keep writing, thanks so much. Please, if you read my fic, please review as well.  
  
Chapter 4: People around me  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Hello, sir Van!" Tomoyo greeted him, the others just bowed.  
  
Van looked at them, "Oh, you are some of the students in my class, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Tomoyo sounding cheerful.  
  
"You are Tomoni?" Van asked, scratching his head.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped, "Eh-heh. Tomoyo, sir. It's Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Ahh right, sorry about that Tomoyo." he apologized. "Why don't you guys sit beside me here. You can stay here with me, you know. This tree gives good shade, and you can really feel the wind blowing through your hair."  
  
Sakura sat at his right, Syaoran was beside her. Eriol at his left and beside him was Tomoyo.  
  
"Sir, when will we meet our other teachers?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I will invite some teachers to come on over. More or less, you'll meet all your teachers by tomorrow." Van stated to his pupils.  
  
Then Chiharu passed by them, "Hello sir! Hi guys!" she greeted.  
  
"Hi, Chiharu!" Sakura greeted back.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol smiled in reply.  
  
"Hey," mumbled Chiharu. "Is that you, Li?" she asked Syaoran, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah Chiharu, it's me." he replied plainly.  
  
Then she looked at Sakura and Van and smiled at Sakura. Then she faced Syaoran "Good luck to you, Li!" she told him, running off.  
  
"Good luck with what?" mumbled Sakura.  
  
A small shade of red appeared on Syaoran's cheeks. "I... I don't know..." he said, facing the other direction.  
  
Then Tomoyo winked at Syaoran, "Hey Syaoran," she teased him. "Do you-" but she was cut by their teacher's words.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time, breaks finish. Let's head to the classroom, guys." said their adviser as he glanced at his watch and stood up.  
  
The four stood up and marched in a straight line to the classroom.  
  
Then Van interrupted, "Sakura, you lead your classmates, okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yes, sir!" she replied.  
  
While they were in the classroom, they were waiting for mr. Van to arrive. Then Chiharu tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura glanced at her.  
  
"Ne, what is it, Chiharu?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura," Chiharu mumbled shyly. "it seems that your officially Van sensai's favourite."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Whaa? Me?" she asked, pointing at her face. Then she faced front and blushed a little.  
  
Then Van came into the classroom, everyone kept silent. He opened the drawer at his table and took out his class record. He scanned the names of his students.  
  
"Students, all rise." he announced.  
  
His students all stood up.  
  
"Fall in line in alphabetical order." he ordered them.  
  
The students promptly did what they were told.  
  
"Arianna Achi you sit here, the rest follow the pattern. I've already arranged a seat plan for you guys. Just look at the list, okay?"  
  
The students nodded and slowly went to their new seats.  
  
Sakura was the student closest to the teacher's table, Chiharu was beside her. Eriol was in the very front seat, Tomoyo was at his right. Syaoran was seated at the very back seat, beside Naoko. Yamazaki was nearest to the door. Everybody was properly seated, but there was still one vacant seat beside Syaoran.  
  
Van sighed, "I was so busy introducing myself that I forgot to check the attendance. It seems that one is absent for today. She will sit beside you, okay Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded silently at his seat.  
  
Then, the door slammed open. A girl opened the door, puffing and out of breath.  
  
"Sorry I am so late!"  
  
Van looked at her, "Who are you? And explain yourself." he told her.  
  
She stood straight, but still kept her eyes closed, "I am Rika Sasaki. I am so sorry for being tardy, sir. This will never happen again." she explained, finally opening her eyes.  
  
"Alright, that's fine with me." he replied. "Never let it happen again."  
  
Rika looked at him, her cheeks turned red, she felt funny.  
  
Van looked puzzled and asked her, "Are you alright, Rika?"  
  
Rika snapped out of it, "H-hai!"  
  
"You may sit at the vacant seat beside Syaoran Li." he told her, pointing at Syaoran.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." she mumbled, walking quickly to her seat.  
  
"As your punishment for being late, you will clean the room after class." he stated.  
  
Rika frowned, but nodded her head.  
  
Sakura raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Sakura? What is it?"  
  
"Sensei, I will voluntarily help Rika clean the room." she suggested to him.  
  
"So, Sakura." he protested. "It is not right, because you came to school on time, quite early actually, and she was late." he explained sternly. Then his facial expression changed, "But, it is still your choice, do as you wish."  
  
Sakura sat back down.  
  
Van sensai had invited all the teachers of his students. All their teachers seemed nice and approachable, except one. Mr. Yuu Roukfan.  
  
"Students, I am mr. Yuu Roukfan. I will be teaching mathematics in your class. I don't want any students interfearing me during class. Call me sensei if you wish, but never call me without terms of respect. Do I make myslef clear?" he stated.  
  
The students blankly nodded their heads.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes, sir Roukfan!" replied the class in chorus.  
  
"Good. That is all." he said as he was about to leave the classroom.   
  
All the students were staring at him.   
  
Then he glanced at Sakura. "And you, the girl with auburn hair and green eyes!"  
  
Sakura stood up from her seat, shaking, "Yes, sir?" she asked.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" he shouted at her as he left and slammed the door.  
  
Sakura sighed, "What's his problem?" she mumbled, then she sat down again.  
  
Then after a few hours it was lunchtime, Sakura and her party hanged out with their adviser at lunch near the Sakura tree. Sir Van knew they were coming and prepared tables so that they could all eat properly.  
  
"Thanks sir!" said Chiharu.  
  
Van looked at her with a puzzled face, "Thanks for what, Chiharu?" he asked.  
  
Chiharu blushed a bit, "For the tables you set up…" she mumbled shyly.  
  
He sweatdropped, "Oh, it's nothing." he said as he sat down.  
  
Naoko sighed, "Oh Chiharu, I think you've fallen bad…" she told her.  
  
"Fallen bad? What did you mean by that, Naoko?" Van asked confusedly.  
  
Naoko shook her head, "Oh sir, you don't get it… I meant-"  
  
"Nothing!" Chiharu interrupted as she put her hands on Naoko's mouth. "Right, Naoko?"  
  
Naoko had no choice, she just nodded her head.  
  
Van looked strangely at the two, "O-kay."  
  
They all sat with him and started eating their lunch. After a few minutes, it was lunchtime of the 3rd and 4th year students. Sakura saw her brother, Yukito and Nakuru together.  
  
"Brother! Yukito! Nakuru! Over here!" she shouted, waving her hand at them.  
  
Yukito heard her and glanced at her. He smiled at her and waved back. He pulled Nakuru and Touya and they went to her.  
  
"Hey, Yukito. What're you doing?" the two shouted.  
  
"It's bad enough that you made a bet with Nakuru…" Touya added.  
  
"It's your fault why we were late in the first place, Touya." he replied.   
  
"You never told me abou this bet, Yukito." sighed Touya.  
  
"Well, there's nothing you can do about the past. I've already won." Nakuru said proudly.  
  
"And besides, we can eat over there near the Sakura tree. There's a table there and your sister is there as well."  
  
"Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Yukito.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Yukito said to her, patting her head gently.  
  
"Hello there, Sakura." greeted Nakuru.  
  
"Are we going to eat here, beside this… monster?" Touya asked annoyingly.  
  
Then sir Van stood up, "Oh, sir Van, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Touya," she told Van as she pulled his arm. "and Yukito and Nakuru, his friends." She added, pointing at the two.  
  
"And guys, this is our adviser, sir Van Luigi Diamond."  
  
Yukito smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
He just smiled back.  
  
Nakuru grabbed his hand and said, "Hello, sir! It's nice to meet you." She told him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." he responded.  
  
"Nakuru." said Eriol.  
  
Nakuru stopped shaking his hand and looked at Eriol. "Oh Eriol!" she said. Then she went to him and hugged him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Eriol laughed, "Yeah I'm okay. Maybe you should eat now." He told her.  
  
Nakuru let him go, "Your so cute when you say that you know." Then she sat down., "Come on Yukito, sit beside me, let's eat already."  
  
Yukito smiled and sat beside her, "That's a great idea, I'm kind of hungry myself."  
  
"It's a pleasure…" mumbled Touya blankly.  
  
"Yeah, a real pleasure eh." he told Touya annoyingly.  
  
Then there was complete silence, the two were killing each other with their stares. Then, the bell rang. It broke the silence.  
  
"Guys," Van told his students. Tell your classmates to line up and I will be there shortly."  
  
Sakura and the others looked at each other and exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Well, what're you guys waiting for?" he asked then.  
  
They all shook their heads and went to their room.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but feel bothered…  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Well, that's the end of this chappie, PLEASE REVIEW!!! WAHH! I don't expect too much praise... I just want to see if there are any reading my fic. I don't mind if you flame me... 


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

IA really big thanks sweet-captor and dragonstar03! You make me keep writing, thanks so much. Please, if you read my fic, please review as well. p  
  
bChapter 5: First impressions/b/Ibr  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]br The students all got in their room and sat on their seats quietly. Sakura stered blankly at the teacher's table, lost in thought. Her left hand was cupping her chin and her left hand was playing with her pink pen. She was puzzled with her brother's first impression with her teacher. It was regular for Touya to act like that on first impressions. But, on a teacher... Sakura had felt something different about his impression about him. p I'I wonder what my brother's problem is...'/I she started thinking. I'Sir Van seems like a great teacher. He's kind, too.'/I she thought deeper as she sank in her chair.br Then the door opened, "Sorry I was late guys." Van explained to his students.br "Since we have nothing else to do, why don't you guys just do what you want." he announced to them.br The class smiled, then the next thing sir Van saw was most of the students transferring seats. p He sighed, then quietly sat on his chair by his desk. Then he buried his head in his arms. Then, he suddenly felt sombody gently stroking his right arm. He didn't budge. Then he felt it again. He looked up, then, he saw Sakura's smiling face. p "Hey, sir." she chirped, cheerfully as usual.br He looked blankly at her, "What is it?" he asked.br She shook her head, "Nothing really. I just wanted to check on you, sir. You don't look well. I'm just worried about you." she told him.br He smiled a little. Then he patted her head. "Thanks." he mumbled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. It worked."br Sakura looked at him, "Don't mention it, sir." she replied. "I'm glad it worked." she added, giggling a bit.br Then Chiharu sprang up from behind them, "Sakura!" she cried.br The two jumped and turned around to her. "What is it, Chiharu?" Van asked.br "Yeah. Is there a problem, Chiharu?" Sakura seconded.br "I feel hot..." she mumbled weakly, feeling her neck.br Sakura felt Chiharu's neck, "Oh!" she cried. "You do feel hot!"br Van also placed his hand on her neck, "Your not that hot." he told her. "But still," he mumbled. "I had better get you to the clinic before this gets worse. Come with me."br Chiharu perked up, but still looked a bit pale. "I can go on my own, sir." she whispered to him in a low voice.br Then Van opened the door, "Come on. Let's go," he whispered. "before you get worse..." he added.br Chiharu smiled then hugged Van's arm as they went out of the classroom.br Sakura let out a small sigh, then she looked across the corner of the room. p She saw Tomoyo having a conversation with Eriol, Syaoran was sunk in his seat, quiet as a rock. She decided to approach him. p Then she tapped his shoulder, "Eh?" she asked him.br Syaoran loked at her, "Huh? What is it?"br She sat on his table (take note: on the table, on the table in front of where Syaoran's seat, where she is seated) "You seems so quiet, are you okay with that?"br Syaoran sat up straight, looked at her and asked confusedly, "I don't get it... What're trying to tell me, Sakura?"br Then Sakura sticks out her tongue and says, "I won't tell you. You have to figure it out."br "No fair..." Syaoran mumbled cutely.br Sakura giggled, "I'm just kidding!"br Then Rika pulled Sakura's arm, "Sakura!" she cried. "We need to talk, please!"br Then Sakura shrugged, "Uhh... Okay." she replied to Rika. "Talk to you later Syaoran." she told Syaoran as she was being pulled by Rika. p Rika pulled Sakura to a corner of the classroom. p "What is it you want to talk about Rika?" Sakura asked innocently.br Then. Naoko passed by, "Hey Rika, what's going on?" she asked Rika.b "Nothing, Naoko. I just need to talk to Sakura." she replied.br "Uhhh... Okay, but I bet it has something to do with sir Van." said Naoko.br Rika blushed, "Whatever!" she shouted. She faced Sakura, "Ne Sakura," she whispered. "do you like sir Van?" she asked her sternly.br Sakura's face turned pinkish, "I... I... I like him as a teacher and as a friend." she told Rika.br "Is that it?" asked Rika.br Sakura hesitated and shrugged, "Yes.."br "K!" said Rika hapilly. p Then, just as Rika said that, sir Van came back inside the clasroom. p "All right class, fix your things. Dissmissal time is almost over." he told his pupils.br "Sir!" Sakura shouted.br "Huh? What is it, Sakura?"br "Where is Chiharu?" she asked in a low voice.br "I sent her home." he replied.br Sakura sweatdropped, "Uh... sir," she mumbles. "who will bring home her bag?"br Van froze, "Oh, yeah..." he whispered under his breath. "I totaly forgot about that, heh heh."br Sakura sweatdropped.br Yamazaki raised his hand, "I'll bring her bag to her later. Were practically neighbors." he volunteered.br "Okay," said Van. "I'll expect that Yamazaki." he told him. "Class dissmissed!" p The students headed outside. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo was sitting together under the Sakura tree. p "I'm glad your back, Syaoran." said Sakura.br "Me, too." Tomoyo seconded.br Syaoran didn't react.br "Syaoran, are you okay?" asked Eriol.br Syaoran snapped out of it, "Huh?" he whispered. "Y-yeah, whatever..."br Then Van saw them by the tree. "Hey, guys." he greeted.br "Hello sir!" they chorused.br "Aren't you going to go home yet?" he asked.br "We're just chatting, we'll go home soon enough." Tomoyo explained.br "But you have to get home now, it's almost your curfew." he warned them.br "Alright, sir, if you say so." said Eriol, standing up.br "But Eriol, you know I have to wait for my brother and Yukito." said Sakura.br "Oh yeah... I forgot, sorry about that Sakura."br Then a tall girl hugged Eriol from behind, "Eriol!" she cried.br Eriol didn't look back, he just smiled. "Hey there, Nakuru." he greeted.br "Hello guys!" she greeted the others.br "Hi!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied, smiling at her.br "Shall we go home now, Eriol?" she asked.br Tomoyo stood up, "Sakura, I can see Yukito from here. He and your brother are probably on their way here. I'll go ahead." she told Sakura, pointing at a distance.br "Sure, Tomoyo. Take care!" bid Sakura.br "I'll accompany you if you like Tomoyo." Eriol offered.br Tomoyo smiled at him, "No thanks, Eriol." she nudged. "I'll do fine on my own. And besides, I will walk with you anyway since my house is on the way to yours."br "Okay! Let's go then." Nakuru said enthusiasticly as she marched on.br Then the three left.br "What about you, Syaoran?" Van asked.br "I'm staying at an apartmant across the street." he replied coldly.br "Hey, me too! We can go there together." he told him with a smile.br Then Yukito and Touya arrived near the tree. "Hi Sakura, Syaoran, sir Van!" Yukito greeted.br "Let's go now. I want my rest early tonight." mumbled Touya.br "Okay!" chirped sakura. "See you tomorrow Syaoran, sir Van!" she bid goodbye as they walked off.br "Let's go now, Syaoran." said Van.br "Yeah, I guess..." whispered Syaoran.br [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]br "We're almost there, brother." Sakura said, pointing at their house.br "Yeah, yeah. I know." her brother replied.br Sakura smiled, "Race ya!" she dared him as she ran faster.br Touya sighed.br "Be careful, Sakura." Yukito warned her.br "Don't worry about me Yukito, I'll be fine." she chirped happily. p As she was in the middle of the road, a big truck was sushing in the driveway. It beeped it's horn, Sakura looked at it and was stunned. It was about to hit her. p "Sakura!" Touya shouted.br "Ahhh!" she cried.br "Sakura!" shouted Yukito. p Then white wings came out from Yukito's back and covered him. He changed form into Yue. Yue then flew towards Sakura to try to rescue her. p ito be continued...br [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]br (Phew, my fic is done. I hope you guys read and review! Take care all!)/i 


	6. Chapter 6: Accidents happen

IbChapter 6: Accidents happen./I/bbr ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()br Sakura closed her eyes as the truck was about to slam into her. Yue swooped in just in time to save her. But unfortunately, Yue was hit by the truck. His right arm, shoulder and leg was hit badly. Yue crashed into a a garbage can, hugging Sakura tightly. Touya ran to see the truck's plate number. But he was too late, the truck had already gone far. Touya hurriedly goes to Yue and Sakura. Sakura opens her eyes to see herself in Yue's arms. She saw that the right side of Yue's body was bleeding and bruised over. p "Yue?!" she cried.br "Sakura, Yue, are you both alright?" asked Touya.br Sakura stood up, crying, and said, "I'm alright brother, but Yue... Yue is... Yue is..."br "What're you thinking of, Sakura?!" he shouted to her.br Then Yue transformed back to Yukito.br Touya carried Yukito in his arms and told Sakura, "Hurry! Get inside! Call an ambulance!"br Sakura nodded her head and ran inside.br 'This is all my doing... It's my fault that Yukito is out cold... Why can't I be responsible enough...' she thought to herself, weeping.br Touya walked hurriedly inside, "Hang on, Yukito. You'll be okay." he told the unconcious Yukito. p When he went in, Sakura was sitting on the sofa, she was beside the phone. Touya layed Yukito on the other sofa and sat beside him. Sakura approached him, still crying. He looked at Sakura. Then he hugged his little sister. p "There, there, stop crying now... Yukito will be sad if he finds out that you've been crying." he told her. "He'll be okay."br Sakura looked at her brother and gave out a small smile, "Yeah brother, your right. Yukito's going to be alright." p Then they heard an ambulance outside. Sakura hurriedly ran outside to check it out. Then, while Sakura was outside, Yukito's hand hold Touya's. p Touya looked at him, "Yukito!" he shouted. "Are you okay?" he asked.br Yukito smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." he told Touya. "But is Sakura alright? Was Yue able to protect her?" he asked.br Touya nodded his head, "Yes you were, Yukito... Thank you... But you made her cry."br He smiled again, "I didn't mean it." then he closed his eyes again.br "Brother! The ambulance is here." Sakura shouted. p Then two men carrying a stretcher came in. They carried Yukito using that. Sakura follwed them, but she was held back by her big brother. p "Oyy brother, what is it?" she asked him.br "You stay here, I'll watch Yukito for the meantime." he told herbr "But it's my fault!" Sakura protested.br "No!" he shouted as he went out their house and in the ambulance.br The ambulance quickly drove out of sight.br Sakura tried to catch up, but she couldn't.br Then a man rested his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura..."br Sakura looked at who it was, it was her father, she ran into him and hugged him tight. "Father! It's my fault! It's my fault that Yukito is being rushed to the hospital." she cried.br Fujitaka kneeled down and hugged her daughter, "Hush now, nobody wished for this. Accidents happen. Why don't you tell me what happened inside, it seems to be getting dark, and the clouds look heavy."br Sakura noded her head and they both went inside. p When they both sat on the sofa Sakura started narrating. "I was running when we were near home. Yukito was going to have dinner with us, so he came home with me and brother. Then when I was in the crossing, a truck came out of nowhere. As it was about to hit me, I closed my eyes." she said, stopping a while to catch her breath. "Then the next thing I knew was I was in Yue- I mean Yukito's arms. He had bruises and he was bleeding on his right side."br "Yukito is so good. See that, he didn't think about his own life. He must love you a lot, Sakura." Fujitaka told her.br Sakura just looked down. I'If only you knew that it is Yukito's job to take care of me. Because he is also Yue. And Yue is also my friend.'/I she thought sadly.br "Come on, you've seen enough. You should get to bed now, you have school in the morning." said her dad. "I'll just bring you some noodles later, okay?"br "Yes dad." she whispered. "Good night." she said as she went upstairs to her room. p When she got upstairs, she opened her door. Keroberus, who was usually playing video games, wasn't playing, and looked at her with his big round eyes. He went towards her. p "I saw what happened outside." he told her.br Sakura's eyes were full of tears.br "It's not your fault." he told her, patting her shoulder.br Sakura just ignored him and went to her cabinet, she opened it and took out her night dress. Then she took her towel. p As she looked above her cabinet, there were pictures of those who are important to her. There were pictures of her mom Nadeshiko, her dad Fujitaka. Her friends, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. Her brother Touya and.Yukito. Sakura felt like crying again. Yukito looked alright in the picture. But after what happened today, she didn't know what he would look like now. She slowly went to her bathroom.br ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~br Meanwhile, Syaoran was lying in his bed. There were no more available rooms. He had to share a room with another. And of all the people he could share a room with, he was sharing it with his adviser Sensei Van Liugi Diamond. He had already taken a bath. He just wanted somebody to talk to. He was bored to death. He picked up the phone and dialed. The phone on the other line was ringing. It was ringing. p I'Come on, answer the phone.'/I he thought. I'Come on, Sakura.'/I p Nobody answered the phone. p I'I wonder what's wrong with Sakura. Maybe she's at Tomoyo's place.'/I he thought. p He hung up and dialed another. It rang once. It rang twice, and three times. Then. p "Moshi Moshi! This is the Hiiragizawa residence. Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking." a voice rang.br "Moshi moshi. Eriol, it's me, Syaoran." he answered to Eriol.br "Oh! Hey there Syaoran. It's unlikely for you to call. What is it?" he said to him, laughing.br "I'm bored here Eriol. I had to share my room in this lousy dorm." he complained.br "Share your room?" he asked. Then he smiled, "With whom?"br "With no other than our adviser." he grumbled.br "Sir Diamond!" said Eriol.br "Yup, he's in the shower right now. I gotta get out of here. Bail me out of here Eriol." he told Eriol.br Eriol sighed, "You sound like your in jail or something. How can I bail you out?"br Then Syaoran remembered Sakura. "Hey Eriol, did Sakura come along with you guys to Tomoyo's house?"br Eriol scratched his head, "Well. I don't think so. Why did you ask?"br "When I called her, nobody answered the phone. It's like nobody was there. It's strange."br Then Eriol stood from his seat, "Ohh." he whispered. I'Could it be that my hunch was correct.'/I he thought to himself.br "You okay, Eriol?" he asked him.br "Syaoran, I need to go. Talk to you next time." he told Syaoran.br "Huh? But Eriol-" he complained.br "I really gotta go! Bye Syaoran!" he said as he put down the phone. Then he turned to Nakuru, "Nakuru, I need to go for a while." he told her.br She looked at him, "Was your hunch correct Eriol?" she asked him.br "I hope not. But," he whispered. "it is possible."br "I'll come with you, Eriol." Spinnel volunteered.br "No thank you Spinnel." Eriol replied, patting his head. "I'll be fine on my own."br "Whatever you say, Eriol. I trust your decision. Take care of yourself." said Ruby Moon as she walked out. "Ja!" she whispered.br "Take care of yourself, Eriol." bid Spinnel.br Eriol just smiled in reply and went out.br ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~br Sakura got out of her bathroom in her night gown. She looked at the pictures above her cabinet again. She said their names. p "Okaasan Nadeshiko, Otousan Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Touya,.Yukito." then she paused. Then two more picture frames were added. As she went closer, she saw it more clearly. To her surprise, "Kerboerus and.Yue." she whispered. She looked at Kerberus.br Keroberus smiled at her, "I hope me and Yue are also imprtant to you, Sakura." he told her. "You know were always here for you even if it costs us our lives." he added. "You know, Yue didn't save you because it was his job. It's because he wanted to. He loves you, Sakura. And so do I." he said going near her.br Sakura was touched by Kero's words. She cried a little and hugged him, "Thank you, Kero. You know your also important to me." she whispered.br Then they both froze, "Eriol?" Sakura asked.br Then Eriol appeared from the window sill. "What took you such a long time finding me?" he asked. "Might I add that you two were so touchy a while ago." he added, smiling.br Sakura looked at the floor and let go of Kero.br "Tell me what happened, Sakura." he told her.br Sakura shook her head, "I. I." she mumbled.br Then Eriol went closer to her and hugged her, "Don't worry Sakura." he whispered to her.br Sakura felt Eriol's warm and caring arms embrace her. "It's my fault, Eriol." she told him. "Yue saved me from a truck that was supposed to hit me."br Then Eriol looked at her eyes and wiped her tears, "Yue won't die that easily. He'll heal in time. It depends on his injury on how long it'll take to heal." he explained to her.br Sakura nodded her head, "Thanks for comforting me, Eriol." she thanked him.br Eriol just smiled, "It's nothing." he told her. "Let's just visit Yukito tomorrow to check his condition."br Sakura nodded her head.br Then Eriol let her go and went near the window. "See you tomorrow, Sakura." he bid her as he left.br "Bye, Eriol." she replied. Then Sakura sat on her bed and got her phone, she dialed Tomoyo's number. It rang. p "Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence. Tomoyo Daidouji speaking." said a voice.br "Hey Tomoyo. It's me, Sakura." Sakura chirped.br "Hi! What is it?" asked Tomoyo.br "Do you have any plans tomorrow?" she asked.br Tomoyo thought, "I don't think so, Sakura."br "Good! Could you come with me and Eriol to the hospital to visit someone?" she asked her.br "Uhm. Sure. But Sakura, who will you visit?" she asked confusedly.br "A friend, Tomoyo. I'll tell you every detail n the way to the hospital tomorrow." Sakura told her.br "Uhh. Alright then. If it's for a friend" Tomoyo sweatdropped.br "Thanks Tomoyo. Ja ne!" said Sakura as she put down the phone. p Ito be continued.br ------------------------------br Phew! Sorry to sweet-captor and dragonstar03 for the long time. Please review minna-san. I also accept flames . 


	7. Chapter 7: Friends are friends

IThanks for the reviews sweet-captor and dragonstar03. small_lady, thanks a lot ~_~ And June, thanks for your e-mail ^_^. I hope to hear from you again. p bChapter 7: Friends are friends.../I/bbr -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- p Then Sakura lied on her bed, I'I wonder what Syaoran's number at the dorm is...'/I she thought.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br IMeanwhile at the dorm.../I p Sir Van had just gotten out of the bathroom. p "Ahh, how refreshing." he told himself.br Syaoran looked at him curiously, "Sir, you took so long inside. How come?"br He smiled at him, "Because Syaoran," he said in as-a-matter-of-fact way. "I love taking a bath."br Syaoran looked at him weirdly.br "I love taking a bath because it feels like all my problems are being washed away..." he added, acting dramatic. "It feels like the water is purifying me, my body and soul..."br "I didn't know you could talk that deep, sir." Syaoran commented.br "Why thank you Syaoran. Your not such a snobbish boy I thought you were." said Van as he patted Syaoran's head.br Syaoran grumbled.br "Oh hey, I got an idea!" he exclaimed.br Syaoran looked at him with a blank expression in his face.br "Why don't we have dinner outside. My treat." he told him.br "You planned for this, didn't you?" Syaoran asked him.br Van laughed, "How did you figure out?" he asked.br "I was wondering why you were wearing pants..." he whispered as he pointed his teacher's pants.br He laughed louder, "I knew you'd figure it out." he told him. "So how does Cherry Blossom cafe sound?" he asked Syaoran.br "That sounds fine, but I gotta change." he said as he marched to the bathroom.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on her window sill. She was feeling the wind blow through her hair. She looked in the dark clouds. p "Kero, it seems like it's going to rain..." she whispered to Kero.br Kero didn't reply, he was too busy playing video games.br She sighed, "Ohh Kero."br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Then Syaoran and Van went to the Cherry Blossom cafe to have their dinner. As they got there, they sat down and Van waited for the waiter to come near them. When the waiter went to their table he handed them the menu. p "What will you two sirs have?" he asked.br "I will have two baked chickens, four cups of rice, a plate of salad, two bowls of corn soup, two large glasses of pepsi and... And that's it." Van ordered.br Syaoran looked at him with his mouth wide open.br Van looked at him and smiled, "Don't mind me, Syaoran. I'm just hungry, that's all." he told him. "What about you? What would you like?"br "M-me?" he gulped. "I'll just have carbonara and a glass of pepsi."he said shyly.br Van laughed, "Oh Syaoran. You won't get full with that. Don't worry, I'm not waiting for anything in return."br He shook his head, "No thanks sensei, this is enough for me." he told him.br Van eyed him suspiciously, "Your on a diet, aren't you Syaoran?" he asked.br Syaoran looked and the floor and shook his head.br "Fine, that'l be all waiter." he told the waiter.br When the waiter left, Syaoran let out a big sigh.br While waiting for the food, why don't we talk Syaoran." Van suggested.br "Sure sir." Syaoran agreed.br "First off, I want you guys to just call me Van. Don't be so formal. I'm just like a big brother to all of you guys." he told Syaoran.br "Sure...Van." Syaoran mutterd.br "Have you and Sakura known each other since your youth?" he asked.br "We met when we were ten years old. At first I didn't think she'd be my friend. I thought before that she was a pest." he said, then he paused. "But things change. Unchanging things are boring..." he whispered. "We soon became friends, good friends. But I left the same year, I just came back yesterday." he told him.br "Hmm... Interesting. So you guys must know each others secrets."br Syaoran blushed, "Yeah, you can say that..."br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Sakura was finished eating her noodles and she took one of her notebooks and a pen. She scribbled on it... Kero stopped playing and went to her, he looked at her drawing. p "Ne Sakura, that looks a bit like Yue." he told her.br Sakura smiled, "Yue... I hope he's alright..." she whispered.br Then Kero patted her shoulder, "Stop worrying." he told her. "Eriol himself said Yue would heal soon, it would just take time."br Sakura nodded her head and continued drawing...br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Van and Syaoran's food arrived, p "Ikadakimas!" said Van.br "Ikadakimas." Syaoran whispered.br They they ate. br While Van was eating, Syaoran stared at him. He smiled. p I'When Van eats, he reminds me of Yukito.'/I Syaoran thought. Van notices Syaoran looking at him, he looked at him back and smiled, "What is it, Syaoran?" he asked.br He shook his head, "Nothing, you just remind me of a friend." he whispered.br "I told you, don't mind me, I"m just hungry." he told Syaoran, taking another bite.br Syaoran laughed a bit and he continued eating.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Sakura stood up from her bed and opened her door. p "Where are you going Sakura?" Kero asked her.br "I'm just going to return this bowl downstairs and get a glass of water." Sakura told him. "I'll be right back." she said as she went out and closed the door. p She walked down the stairs. She remembered the night she fell down the stairs. It was Yukito who aided her, cared and carried her. Then she overheard her father talking to someone on the phone. She went closer, but didn't show herself. p "Thank goodness he's alright..... That's just a minor consiquence, at least he's okay..... You won't be able to work tomorrow? How come?..... Alright, alright, I understand..... Don't worry, I won't forget to wake up Sakura." said her father.br Sakura looked suspicious. I'Maybe that's brother.'/I she thought.br "Okay, just call when you need anything..... Bye." bid Fujitaka as he put down the phone. p Sakura didn't bother getting a glass of water anymore. She just placed the bowl on the table amd went back up to her room.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Syaoran and Van were finished eating, Van payed the bill and they went on their way back to the dorm. Syaoran thanked Van and Van replied that it was nothing.br Then, it started to rain... p "Oh man! It's starting to rain!" said Syaoran.br "Come on! Let's hurry up so we won't get that wet." said Van. "We're almost there anyway." he added.br And they ran as fast as they could to the dorm.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br "It's raining..." Sakura whispered as she looked out her window.br "Hey Sakura, you need to sleep now. You still have class tomorrow." Kero told her.br "Alright Kero." she replied as she lied in her bed and closed her eyes. "Good night, Kero."br "Good night Sakura." said Kero as he went to his bed and slept. p While they were sleeping, it rained hard outside... In the morning, Fujitaka went to his daughter's room. He sat on her bed and shoved Sakura's shoulder lightly. p "Wake up Sakura, you have class today." he told her.br Sakura quickly stood up, "Yukito?" she asked.br Fujitaka smiled, "I see that you miss Yukito."br Sakura hugged her father, "Good morning otousan." she told him.br "Yeah, good morning. Now hurry up and get to school early." he told her daughter.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Syaoran opened his eyes to see that Van wasn't at his bed. Then as he stood up he came out of the bathroom. p "Ahh, how refreshing." said Van.br "Ohayou." Syaoran greeted.br Van looked at him, "Ohayou Syaoran." he greeted back. "Hurry up Syaoran, I don't want to wait for you too long." said Vanbr "Hai." he mumbled. Syoaran took his towel and went in the bathroom.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br Sakura went down her room and went to the kitchen. She looked at her dad. p "Otousan, where is oniisan today?"br "He is in the hospital with Yukito. Why don't you visit them later." he suggested.br "Oh yeah! Got to go, dad!" Sakura said as she put on her skates, took her bag and skated out.br "Sakura!" her dad shouted. "You forgot to eat breakfast." he muttered. p Sakura skated along. She remembered to bring her clow cards this time. As she was about to reach another crossing, she saw a car headed towards her, she quickly took out her key. p "Oh key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light. Release!" she chanted as her star wand appeared. "Release and dispel, 'Dash card'!" she shouted as she took out her 'Dash card'. Then she flew through the crossing with lightning speed. "Thank you, 'Dash card'." she whispered to herself. I'I cannoy rely on anyone anymore. I already have the Sakura cards. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.'/I she thought as she skated along again.br As she got to school, she saw Syaoran with Van. "Syaoran! Sir Van!" she shouted.br The two looked at her and smiled.br "Ohayou Sakura." Van greeted her.br Syaoran glared at him.br Sakura went near them, "Ohayou sir." she replied. "Good morning, Syaoran." she greetedbr Syaoran with a smile.br "Oh Sakura, just call me Van. Treat me like an older brother, alright?" Van asked his pupil.br Sakura nodded her head childishly, "Yes Van!" she chirped. Then she pulled Syaoran's arm, "Syoaran, we need to talk." she told him.br "H-huh?" Syaoran muttered.br "Bye bye Van! See you in class!" she bid her teacher bye.br "Bye you two!" he replied.br Sakura pulled Syaoran to a corner, "Finally," she whispers.br "What is it, Sakura?" asks Syaoran.br Sakura looks at the floor, "We have a problem Syaoran. It's about Y- yukito." she mumbled.br "What about Yukito?" he asked, holding her shoulder. "What did he do?"br "No, it's not what you think." she replies. "He's." p Ito be continued.br -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-br okies! The 7th chappie is done! Hope you guys/girls can review. Plz!!! . 


	8. Chapter 8: Friends are Family

ISorry for the VERY late chapter. I'v been so busy lately.Thanks for the reviews sweet-captor and dragonstar03. small_lady, thanks a lot ~_~ And June, thanks for your e-mail ^_^. I hope you review again beth. By the way the e-mail you put doesn't work. I hope to hear from you again. p bChapter 8: Friends are family.../i/bbr +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+br "in the hospital." she continued.br Syaoran let go of her shoulders. "Can you tell me why?" he asked gently.br "I was-was carelessly running home. W-when I reached a crossing, a truck came out of nowhere. I just shut my eyes, feeling so helpless. I felt that my life was about to end." she stated. "I felt comething dash and carry me. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself in Yue's arms. He had blood all over one side of his body." she explained.br Syaoran was silent.br "I-it's my fault why Yukito is in the hospital now." she started crying. "I feel so bad Syaoran. I put my friends in danger because of my carelessness." she whispered while wiping her tearsbr Syaoran hugged her in his arms. "We didn't want this to happen. Nobody did. God has his reasons." she whispered gently in her ear.br Sakura looked at his soft amber eyes, smiled and leaned her head on his chest.br "I told you Sakura, he'll heal with time." a voice rang.br The two looked at the direction.br "Eriol." said Sakura.br Eriol smiled, "Good morning."br Syaoran let go of Sakura and blushed.br Eriol went to them and patted Syaoran's back, "It's okay Syaoran." he told him.br Syaoran turned red.br Sakura looked at him, "Huh? What's okay Syaoran?" she asked innocently.br Syaoran shook his head furiously. "N-nothing! It's nothing Sakura!" he said nervously. Then he ran off, "I got to go! Bye bye!"br Sakura watched him run away and turned to Eriol, "Eriol, what was that about? Why did Syaoran run away?" she asked.br "I don't know Sakura." he replied with a smile. "Anyway, we should be heading to class." he changed the subject.br Sakura nodded her head and they walked to the classroom. p It was just in time because they saw sir Van get in. They ran in as fast as they could and went to their seats.br "Good morning class." he greeted.br "Good morning sir!" the class replied as they stood up.br "Take your seats class." he said, standing at the front.br The students sat down.br Van opened a folder and checked his folder. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Your first subject is P.E." he announced.br Sakura smiled, I'Alright, P.E. is the first subject.'/I she thought, smiling. "Your next period is. Math." he continued. Sakura sighed, I'Oh no. Math.'/I "I'll announce the rest of your schedule later." he said as he closed the his folder and placed it on his table. "So guys, form two lines outside. One for the boys, and one for the girls. According to height. We'll go to the gym." he announced.br The students stood up and formed two straight lines outside their classroom.br "Alright guys, pass." Van said.br Then the students passed. They walked by the corridors and went up the stairs. When they got up, they saw a wide gymnasium.br Their adviser followed them up and went in the middle of the gym. "Hey! Come over here, guys!" he shouted.br The students walked to the middle of the gym and surrounded sir Van.br "Since this is the first meeting, I will let you play." he announced.br Many students smiled.br "Tomorrow, however, you will have to bring your P.E. uniform." he added.br The students nodded their heads.br Then sir Van clapped his hands once. "Go! Play now!" he shouted.br The students stood up and ran about in the gymnasium.br "Oh! One more thing guys!" Van added. "The balls are in the supplies room, feel free to borrow them."br Many students run into the supplies room to borrow volleyball and basketball balls. Most of the girls played volleyball while basketball was was the game for the guys. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika want to play volleyball, but they're lacking one person. p "Aww, what're we going to do Sakura?" Tomoyo asks Sakura.br Sakura shakes her head, "I don't know, Tomoyo. I don't know."br "Everyone is already playing, we can't disturb them." says Naoko.br "Oh yes we can!" Rika whispers as she stomps.br "But that would be rude, Ruka." Naoko reminds her, pulling her uniform.br "Yeah Rika, we can't do that." Chiharu seconds. "But I guess we have no choice." she whispers shortly.br Then Sakura feels a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you play?" she hears a voice ask.br The girls look behind Sakura. It was Mr. Diamond.br Chiharu and Rika blush.br "Oh! Hi sir!" Naoko greets.br Tomoyo smiles.br Sakura faces him, "Sir," she whispers. "I think you can see we're lack of one person."br Van smiles and laughs quietly.br "What's so funny sir?" Tomoyo asks.br Van shakes his hand, "Nothing, nothing." he replies.br Then suddenly Rika grabs his left hand while Chiharu grabs the other. "Sir, please play with us!" they shout. Then the two look at each other and glare.br Van sweatdrops, "Eh-heh, sure. That's what I was thinking of in the first place." he tells them.br Rika and Chiharu jumps for joy and hugs his arm.br Tomoyo claps, "Yaay! I want to be with Mr. Diamond and Sakura!"br Sakura smiles and them looks at him, "Sir, will you team up with us?" she asks.br Van nods his head, "Sure."br Rika and Chiharu glare at Sakura slightly.br Sakura sees this and makes a peace sign.br "Come on Chiharu! Rika! We can win even without sir!" Naoko shouts.br "That's the spirit Naoko, just think of me as a student like yourself." says Van.br Naoko nods her head.br They all take their position then play! p After a few minutes, Syaoran looks at Sakura and notices that she was playing volleyball teamed up with Van. p Then Eriol passes him the ball without knowing, "Syaoran! The ball!" he shouts.br Syaoran doesn't hear him.br "Syaoran, watch out!" Eriol shouts louder.br He looks at his right but, it's too late. He got hit by the ball on the head.br He steps back a few steps and kneels down, rubbing his nose.br Sakura hears the ball hit something and looks his way. "Syaoran?!" she shouts as she runs towards him.br But the volleyball was about to fall on her head.br "Sakura!" Tomoyo shouts. "Look out!"br Sakura stops running and looks at Tomoyo.br "Sakura! Heads up!" Van shouts.br Sakura looks up and sees the volleyball. Unlike Syaoran she dodges it, but she falls down.br Van approaches her and offers his hand, "Nice dodge." he comments her. "Give me your hand."br Sakura's cheeks turn red, then she hold his hand.br Van helps her up.br Sakura bows and says, "Arigatou." then she runs towards Syaoran.br Tomoyo approaches Van and pulls his shirt.br Van looks at her, "Eh? What is it, Tomoyo?" he asks.br "What happened to Syaoran?" she asks, pointing his direction.br "Huh?" Van asks as he glances at Syaoran.br Then he runs towards Syaoran. p When Sakura reached him, she kneeled down beside him, "Syaoran, are you alright?" she asks.br Syaoran opens his eyes and sees her, he blushes and nods, "I. I'm okay. It just stings, you don't need to worry."br Sakura sighs, "Thank goodness your okay." she tells him as she holds his hand.br Then Syaoran feels a drop of water fall on his hand, "Sakura?"br Sakura looks at him and smiles, "I don't want to see any of my friend get hurt... Your like family to me..." she whispers. "I'm glad your okay." Sakura whispers as she hugs him.br Syaoran blushes, "S-sakura?"br Then Sakura then lets go of him. p Then they continue playing. After a few minutes, the period ends. The class goes back to their room. p "Class, wait for your next teacher. Behave yourselves, I wouldn't want to hear a complain from your teachers about you guys on the first day." he bids his class as he walks out the room. p Then another teacher came in. Mr. Yuu Roukfan. Mr. Roukfan came in class with a briefcase at hand and a stern frown in his face. He removed his shades which revealed his eyes. Although that's when Sakura noticed, he looked quite young. If only he didn't wear a frown on his face and an old fashioned hat. He could've been mistaken for a lad. For at first she thought he was a cranky old professor. And if he wasn't as cranky as well. His eyes were as green as hers. But he had grayish hair like Yukito. p When he face the class, the students hurriedly stood up and greeted him. Then he raised his hand and placed it down. The students sat back down on their seats. After that, he started writing problems on the board. p Then he faced his class, "Class, today we will just have a review of basic fraction problems." he said.br Then he pointed the boy at the back, Syaoran.br Syaoran stood up.br "You, boy with the brown hair, solve this problem mentally." he said coldly.br Syaoran gulped and thought.br "Simplify your answer." he added.br Syaoran thought, I'1/2 +1/2 +1/2 + 1/4=. Think Syaoran. Think!'/Ibr "I'm waiting boy." he grunted.br Then the answer struck him, "7/16 sir!" he answered.br Mr. Roukfan's eyebrow twitched, "Are you sure, boy?" he asked.br Syaoran nodded his head, "Yes sir. I'm sure." he replied.br Mr. Roukfan smiled and nodded, "Correct." he says. "What is your name?"br "My name is Syaoran, sir. Syaoran Li." he tells him.br "Shaolan Li?" he asks.br "Syaoran sir." he corrects him.br "Syaoran Li."br Syaoran nods.br "You may sit now, Syaoran."br Syaoran sits down, with sweat running down his forehead. I'Why am I so nervous? Man!'/I he thought.br "The girl besides Syaoran, stand up. The one with brown hair, too."br Naoko stands up.br "Could you explain how Syaoran got his answer?" he asked her.br Naoko gulped, "Sir. He got the answer by. blah blah blah.yap yap yap." (I'm too lazy too explain how .. After math class the bell rang and the students went out for recess. p "Whew, that Roukfan sensei sure is scary huh?" Tomoyo asks.br "Yeah, he gives me the chills." Eriol says, smiling.br "But you weren't called by him, right Eriol?" Tomomyo asks again.br Eriol shakes his head, "But he seems too umm. strict." he explains. "Maybe he didn't call me because he knew that I would answer his questions with ease." he jokes.br Tomoyo nudges him, "Ohh Mr. Smartypants then." then she laughs.br Sakura and Syaoran were as quiet as ice. p Then the gang sat by the Sakura tree. p "Ne Sakura, Syaoran, why're you two so quiet?" Tomoyo asks them.br "Yeah, howcome?" Eriol adds.br Syaoran shrugs, "I didn't know why I was so nervous in front of mr. Roukfan in class. It feels so weird."br Tomoyo laughs "Your also nervous when your in front of Sa-"br Syaoran blushes, "I know!" he shouts.br Then Eriol puts his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura?" Eriol asks.br Syoaran blushes deeper, "Eriol!" he shouts.br "What?" Eriol asks. "I didn't say anybody. I was asking Sakura what her opinion was." he laughs.br "H-huh? Opinion about what?" Sakura asks innocently.br Eriol smiles at her, "Ohh nevermind it Sakura." he tells her, patting her shoulder. "You seem to be trobled, want to share what your thinking?"br Sakura looks down, "Nothing." she whispers.br Then Tomoyo looks around, "I think it's almost time for the next class."br Syaoran stands up, "We'd better get going."br The three stand up, "Okay." p Then they march back to their classroom in a line. The rest of the subjects went by smoothly. All they did was introduce.introduce and introduce some more. When dismissal time came, Sakura and the rest were just waiting for Nakuru. She had just went back to Eriol's mansion to get something for Touya and Yukito. p Sakura was just quiet, looking at her watch every ten seconds.br "Man Eriol, what's taking Nakuru so long?" Syaoran grumbles.br "Yeah, what has she got prepared for them?" Tomoyo asks.br Eriol just smiled.br "Come on Eriol, tell us." Says Tomoyo.br "Actually guys," he states, "I don't know."br Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdrops.br Then they see Nakuru running towards them with a backpack on her back.br "Well, it took you long enough, Nakuru." Eriol says with a smile.br Nakuru puffs then hugs Eriol, "So sorry I took so long!" she apologized.br "So shall we get going then?" Tomoyo asks.br Nakuru nods, then they all march on. p As they were walking, Sakura was still quiet, she seemed lost in thought.br Eriol patted her shoulder.br Sakura looked at him, "Huh?" she asked.br "He's okay, don't worry." he tells her.br Sakura shines off a small smile and says, "Yeah. I know." p As they reached the hospital, they immediately went to the desk and asked for the room of YukitoTsukishiro. The nurse said he was in room 333 on the 3rd floor. The gang takes the elevator and looks for the room. When they found the room, Sakura's heart tightened. As they opened the door, they saw Yukito lying on the bed with a cast on his right arm up to his hand and a cast on his right leg to his foot. Touya was sitting on a chair beside him. He was sleeping, with his hed resting on the bed. p Sakura approached him and pulled his shirt, "Brother." she whispered.br Touya slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura's sad face. "Huh?" Then he yawns, "What're you doing here?" he asked.br "We came to visit Yukito, Touya." says Tomoyo.br "How is his condition, Touya?" Eriol asks.br Touya nods, "He's okay now. He's just resting."br Then Sakura lets go oh his brother's shirt and sits beside Yukito. "I'm sorry Yukito. If I was just careful, this wouldn't happen to you. I'm not a little kid anymore." Then tears started to trickle down her face.br Then a hand hold hers.br She looked down, she saw Yukito awake.br "Your practically family to me." he tells her with a smile.br Sakura smiles and hugs him, "Yukito! I'm so glad. I'm so glad your okay!" she cries.br Yukito pats her back, "Hey, don't cry now."br She lets go of Yukito and just tries to stop her tears.br "We're glad your okay Yuikto." Tomoyo tells him.br "Yeah, we were worried about you." Nakuru adds.br Yukito smiles, "I'm okay." Then they hear his stomach grumbling. "Eh-heh, although I'm quite hungry."br Everybody besides him sweatdrops.br Nakuru opens her bag, "I've got just the thing." then she reaches for a container and opens it. "Here you go, riceballs. I made those myself." she said proudly. "I guess there is enough for everybody." she tells them.br "So that's what took you so long to get." Syaoran whispers.br Nakuru pinches his cheeks, "Yeah! And your all going to eat it and like it!" she tells him.br They all laugh and eat Nakuru's riceballs. p Ito be continued...br +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+br . 


End file.
